


My Demons Have Come Back To Haunt Me

by willowbot2000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Depressed Peter Parker, Mentioned Skip Westcott, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000
Summary: Instead of Tony snapping the gauntlet, Captian Marvel volenteered instead.  Peter finds out his aunt is dead forever and lives with the Stark's.  The memories of Skip come back and Peter falls into a depression.  Tony helps him out his hole and helps Peter.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 51





	My Demons Have Come Back To Haunt Me

The car was silent on the way back home. Even Morgan, who would always laugh and play in her carseat, was silent. Pepper and Tony would sometimes glance at Peter or at eachother. 

When they had gotten there, Pepper unbuckled Morgan from her seat, and Tony held the door open for Peter. The moving truck had already come and Peter's things were placed neatly in his room. 

Peter made a beeline for his room when he made it inside. He went to his bed and cried. Tony stopped by his room a few times and thought about knocking, but he didn't want to desturb Peter's crying. He knew it was healthy to cry while greiving, and he didn't want to be the cause for why Peter wasn't healthy. So he just let him be. 

Around dinner time, Tony came up to get Peter. Morgan came with him so she could meet Peter. He quietly knocked on his bedroom door. Peter had woken to the knocking and opened his door. Morgan waved at Peter and smiled. 

"Daddy says your my brother." Peter nodded. "I am your brother." He looked up at Tony and smiled sleeply. Tony couldn't ignore the tear tracks that went down his cheeks. 

Pepper had made spagetti and meatballs for dinner. Tony, Pepper and Morgan enjoyed the meal happily. They talked as if Peter didn't exsist. As he watched them, he realised they were already happy without him. Maybe if he was gone, everything would be better. He thought.

"...ter...eter...Peter! You okay bud?" Tony asked. Peter nodded, "My aunt used to make me this meal all the time." Everyone stopped and looked at Peter, sadly. "I'm sorry Peter. If you feel like you don't want to eat, you can chose to be excused." Pepper said. Peter nodded. "Okay."

Peter went to his room and cried some more. He missed his family so much. Sure Tony, Pepper and Morgan were his new family, but he still his his biological family. 

Peter looked around at the pictures all on his wall. They were pictures of his family. Like his parents holding him as a baby. Or the picture of sitting on his uncle's knee, smiling into the camera. His favorate picture was were he was trying to make cookies with his aunt and uncle. He was covered in flour and cookie dough. He really missed his family. 

When Tony came in to say goodnight and tuck him in. Peter was holding his favorate picture and was crying over it. Tony slowly walked to Peter's bed, making sure not to make a sound. Peter could still hear him because of his enhansed hearing. He looked at Tony still crying. It broke Tony's heart that Peter looked so broken.

"I wish I hadn't faded." Peter wispered, his throat raw from crying. Tony nodded. "I wish you didn't either." Peter looked back down at the picture. "Why did she have to die, and from that?" Tony sighed. "Cancer can take any life." Tony wrapped his arms around Peter's body. Peter put his head in Tony's chest and sobbed. 

Tony had gotten Peter to calm down enough so he could tuck him in. He was now sound alseep in his bed, peacefully breathing. Tony was sleeping soundly next to Pepper. Morgan was sleeping surounded by stuffed animals. 

Peter was back at his old apartment. He had Legos and Star Wars toys littered around his floor. His aunt and uncle were standing at his doorway. They were smiling, happy that Peter was playing. "We'll be back, okay Peter." Peter nodded, not really paying attention to what they were saying. "Your babysitter will be here soon. He said he's very excited to see you." 

When Skip walked through the apartment door, Peter takled him with questions. Skip smiled and waved goodbye to Peter's aunt and uncle. "Do you want to play a game Einstien?" Skip asked. Peter nodded eagerly. "Yes yes yes, yes!" Peter shouted excited. "Okay, this game is called popperatzi. I'm the popperatzi and your the star, okay?" Peter nodded. "What's a popperatzi?" Peter asked. "It's someone who takes pictures of someone." Skip explained. 

He and Peter played popperatzi for about an hour before Skip asked Peter. "Can you take off your shirt? It will make the photo better." Peter nodded and took off his shirt. After a while of convincing, Peter was bare naked. Skip then went into action. 

He pushed Peter into the couch and unzipped his pants. Peter tried to scream for help, but Skip covered his mouth. He pushed himself into Peter, making Peter scream and sob harder. 

Peter woke up to sweat rolling down his face. His bed was soked in sweat and a felt a hand running through his hair. "Get off me!" Peter screamed, only to realise he was screaming at Tony. Pepper was also standing there looking worried. Peter felt a few tears excape his eyes before the flood was opened. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter, hugging him tightly. 

"Was it a nightmare?" Tony asked once Pepper had left to bed. "Y-yeah." He said quietly. "Was it about your aunt?" Tony asked. "Yeah." Peter lied. "It was her dying but I saw it." Tony held Peter close as if he would fade again. "You can tell me anything, okay Peter?" He said pulling Peter away from his chest. Peter nodded. He fell asleep in Tony's arms that night.


End file.
